A Five Nights at Freddy's Christmas Carol
by princess dragon 96
Summary: Foxy's always been a scrooge around Christmas. Will he be able to find the spirit of the holidays? His friends might not be able to help, but ghosts might help open his eyes. Rated T for blood.
1. Yarr Humbug

**My first Five Nights at Freddy's fic. So I got this idea since the holidays are coming up soon, and I'm hoping I can get this story done before Christmas. You can consider this an AU story if you want, as the mechanics of the game can't be followed exactly, and the story of A Christmas Carol will not be followed exactly, but it won't be too far off from either. Most of the characters will be from the first game, with one character from the second game. I think that's everything, so let's get started.**

**Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

A Five Nights at Freddy's Christmas Carol

Chapter 1: Yarr Humbug

December, a time of joy at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Holiday discounts, special holiday themed pizzas, and the wonderful holiday songs sung by Freddy Fazbear himself, along with his friends Bonnie and Chica. Kids always had a smile on their face, and the animatronics were full of joy.

That is, except for one. Foxy the pirate fox hated the holidays. Every Christmas he would peak from his curtains and see the kids playing around with the other. The other animatronic referred to Foxy as a "scrooge" around the holidays, as he would always snap at the others whenever December was brought up.

One Christmas eve, the gang had just finished their last song before closing time. Most of the employees had gone home, leaving just the animatronic at the pizzeria for now. Chica was bringing out boxes of pizza while Bonnie and Freddy were setting up the tables. Afterwards, Freddy went over to Pirate Cove.

"Foxy, are you in there?" he asked.

Foxy's hook came out of the curtains as they parted.

"What do ye want?" he asked angrily.

"We're going to have a Christmas pizza dinner, want to join us? Mike's coming, and he said he wants to show us something."

Arg, why would I join ye fer a Christmas celebration?" Foxy asked.

"Well, we thought you would come out and actually celebrate with us for a change," Freddy explained.

Foxy's endoskeleton eyes glowed as he lifted his hook up to Freddy.

"Yarr Humbug!" he yelled. He turned around and closed the curtains.

Foxy paused for a second, and went to the back of his little stage. He approached a box that looked like a treasure chest. Foxy opened it up and looked inside. Inside the chest, coins made of real gold sat in little stacks. All of which could make someone rich in a second. Back when Pirates Cove was first introduced, the chest of gold was put there for decoration and to make the area seem more real, but when the Cove became out of order, the staff forgot to take out the treasure chest due to an incident with Foxy. Foxy got greedy with the gold and never told anyone it was still there.

"This gold be the best part of the holidays," Fox said laughing and counting the coins. He then went back to the curtain. Peeking out, he saw Freddy with the others at the table. Pizza was set up on the table. Then, a door nearby opened. A man who looked like he was just out of college came in. He was wearing a blue suit and had a flashlight with him.

"Mike's here!" Bonnie called out.

"Hi Mike, glad you could make it," Chica said.

"Hey guys. Is dinner ready?" He asked.

"Yep, come on and sit down," Freddy said.

"Cool, but first I need to show you guys something."

The animatronics gather around Mike. He was about to step out of the way, but he noticed something was missing.

"Where's Foxy? Doesn't he want to see this too?" Mike asked.

"Probably not. He's always a scrooge around this time of year. You can't even mention Christmas without him getting angry."

"Really? Why is that?" Mike asked.

Freddy explained that when the pizzeria first opened, there was another animatronic that hung out with the kids. Foxy and the animatronic were good friends and did a lot of thing together. But one day, the animatronic disappeared. At first no one knew why, but soon Freddy and Bonnie found him backstage, in complete disrepair. When Foxy found out, he refused to come out of the cove.

"The day was December 24th, seven years ago, but there's more to the story. The year before, Foxy had an incident. I think that's when he first started to become grumpy, and that day was in December. The other animatronic in disrepair was the tip of the iceberg for him," Freddy added.

"Wow, I hope Foxy will change his mind about the holidays. It's a time for joy and happiness," Mike said.

"Hopefully. Anyway, what did you want to show us Mike?" Chica asked.

Mike stepped to the side and revealed a small animatronic. It was a little boy with a red and blue stripped outfit with a matching beanie. He had blue legs, brown shoes, and two buttons on his shirt. He was holding a balloon in one hand, and a sign that said 'Balloon' in the other.

"Hi. I'm Balloon Boy," The little boy said. The others looked at him, while Foxy was watching from a distance.

"He's cute. Where did you find him?" Chica asked.

"I found him on the street. He was singing Christmas carols trying to raise money and lift people's spirits."

"I need help. My circuits aren't working, and I'm worried I won't work anymore," Balloon Boy said.

"Oh my. That's terrible," Bonnie said.

"He won't last a day," Foxy said laughing to himself. He went back to the treasure chest.

"I don't have enough money to fix him up, so I was wondering if you guys knew what to do," Mike said.

"We'll do what we can to help. For now, let's have dinner. Balloon Boy is more than welcome to join us," Freddy said.

The gang then saw that Balloon Boy was gone from Mike's side. Chica pointed to Pirates Cove, where Balloon Boy was peeking into the curtains.

"Anyone home?"

Foxy's hook came out of the curtains and parted them slightly. He looked down at Balloon Boy with his endoskeleton eyes glowing.

"Hello, and merry Christmas to you," Balloon Boy said.

Foxy stood silent for a second. Then, he held out his hook, and stared at the small animatronic.

"Listen little kiddy, ye best leave this place if ye knew what good for ye. One more thing, yarr humbug!" And with that, Foxy closed the curtains.

"He really is a scrooge around Christmas," Mike pointed out.

"Hopefully, he will change his ways," Freddy said.

After a moment of silence, the group sat down at the table for their pizza dinner. Foxy stayed in his curtains for the rest of the evening into night.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Golden Past

A Five Nights at Freddy's Christmas Carol

Chapter 2: The Golden Past

Foxy sat down and prepared to shut himself down to sleep for the night. Tomorrow would be Christmas, but Foxy only decided it would be another day to count his gold and do nothing else. Foxy wasn't sure, but he felt like he wasn't alone in his cove. He peaked out of the curtains and saw the others on stage, sitting down and shut down for the night. Foxy went back to his treasure chest and sat back down. He closed his eyes and prepared to shut down.

"_Foxy."_

Foxy opened his eyes and perked up. "Who's there?" He looked around, but nobody else was in the cove.

"_Foxy."_

"I hear ye! Show yerself!" Foxy yelled.

"_It's me."_

A light appeared behind Foxy, too bright for him to see anything. Once the light dimmed, Foxy looked before him, but wasn't sure he was seeing right. Floating in front of him was an animatronic. A yellow bear with a blue bowtie, blue top hat, and a microphone. His eyes glowed very faint, and his body was see-through. Wires came from all over his body.

"No, it…it can't be," Foxy stuttered.

"_Foxy, you must listen to me."_

"Golden, what are ye doing? Why are there wires all around ye?"

"_These wires symbolize my fate. I've been forced to have them around me, because of my condition when I was finished."_

"Why are ye here? Why can't the others hear this? Is this even real?"

"_It is possible for this to be real or not. Now Foxy, listen to me well. Tonight, you will be visited by three other spirits. Listen to what they have to say."_

"Why? I don't have to if I don't want to," Foxy said a little angrily.

"_Fail to do so, and you will end up like me. Roaming the pizzeria with wires all around you."_

Golden Freddy's eyes stopped glowing. His mouth dropped open. He fell to the floor, slumped over and with the image of lifeless. Suddenly he screamed, so loudly it made Foxy jump back. When he got up, The Golden Freddy ghost was gone. Foxy peaked out and saw the others, still sleeping on the stage.

"How could they not hear? I knew it, just a dream. Three other spirits, listen to their advice, end up in wires, what a bunch of humbug."

Foxy sat back down and tried to shut down to sleep again. Just as he did, the clock in the party room chimed.

**To be continued…**


	3. The Past, Part 1

**Ok, so this chapter might seem short, but that's because this is only part 1. Part 2 will be coming this weeked.**

A Five Nights at Freddy's Christmas Carol

Chapter 3: The Past, Part 1

Foxy was still a little shocked by his visit from Golden Freddy, but still thought nothing about it as he started going back to sleep. But suddenly, a flash of light appeared near the curtains. Foxy covered his eyes as the light got brighter. When it finally dimmed, Foxy looked before him. Another ghostly figure appeared, this time it was yellow, with an orange beak and feet, a cupcake in one hand, and the figure was wearing a bib bearing the words 'Christmas Past.' The spirt was also wearing a white robe

"Yarr, what are ye doing Chica? Is this some horrible attempt at a joke?"

The figure parted the curtains. Foxy looked out and saw Chica onstage, still sleeping.

"But…she…ye. Who are ye?"

"_I am the Ghost of Christmas Past,_" The spirt responded. _"I have come to take you back."_

"Back where?"

The ghost held up her cupcake. A light came from the candle. Suddenly, Foxy and The spirt became engulfed into the light. When the light fainted, Foxy and The spirit weren't in Pirate Cove anymore. They were floating in the party area. Children were running around, eating pizza, and cheering at the stage. Four animatronics were playing onstage. Bonnie was playing his guitar, Chica was singing backup vocals, and Freddy and Golden Freddy were singing a duet.

"Where are we?" Foxy asked.

"_Watch," _The spirit responded.

The song ended and the kids clapped and cheered. Suddenly, a bell rang.

"Hey kids, do you know what that sound means?" Freddy asked.

"It's time for the show at the Pirate Cove," Golden Freddy said.

The curtains opened as the kids went over and stood in front of the Cove. Music started playing and the kids were getting excited. Foxy then came out onto his little stage.

"Yarr! Welcome little kiddies to the Pirate Cove. Would ye all like to join me pirate crew?"

The kids cheered as Foxy danced on stage. Foxy looked down at the kids dancing along. Even the other animatronics were singing along.

"_The kids really liked you," _The spirit said.

"Yarr, but that was then. Me Cove is out of order. Kids never seem to notice me now. I don't care about the kids. If they don't want me, than I don't want them!"

In the past, the show ended and the kids went back to their tables. Foxy got down from his stage as Golden Freddy came buy.

"Nice show today."

"Thank ye, but the crowd seemed kind of small today, don't ye think?"

"That would make sense."

"What do ye mean?"

Golden Freddy and Foxy sat on the stage, watching the children play around with Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy.

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but there are rumors going around about this place. Someone said they could smell something weird coming from us. Another person said they heard something about someone trying to get a spare suit for something."

"Wow, are these true?" Foxy asked.

"Not sure, but because of the rumors, less and less people want to come here."

"Yarr, I have noticed the numbers going down. Will the place have to close down?"

"Not sure, but I'll do anything to keep the place open. I don't know what would happen to Freddy and the others if the pizzeria closed down."

"If ye happen to know, are there any rumors about me?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but keep your eyes open. There was that one rumor about wanting to use a suit."

"Hey guys! Come join us!" Bonnie called.

Floating above, Foxy was starting to get mad. "What's the point of this? Why would ye show me things I already know?" he asked the spirit.

"_You and Golden Freddy were really good friends. Back then, you had a lot in common."_

Foxy looked back down and saw himself and Golden Freddy with the children, smiling and actually having fun. Golden Freddy was surrounded by little kids and even some parents. Foxy looked back at the spirit. She was holding up her cupcake with a faint glow.

"Ye still don't make a lot of sense to me. What point are ye trying to make? I can't be doing this all night, ye know," Foxy said.

"_We are not done. We must visit another day." _The spirit responded.

She lifted up her cupcake as it started glowing. Suddenly, Foxy and the spirit were engulfed in another blinding light. Foxy would not be ready for what was coming next.


	4. The Past, Part 2

**Warning to anyone reading this who is sensitive, there is blood in this chapter. **

A Five Nights at Freddy's Christmas Carol

Chapter 4: The Past, Part 2

When the light dimmed, Foxy and the spirit were floating in Pirates Cove.

"Ye brought me back?" Foxy asked.

"_We are still in the past Foxy, observe."_

Foxy turned around and looked at the floor. Lying below him was himself, still in the past. The curtains opened and Chica poked her head in.

"Hey Foxy, it's almost show time. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Hey Ch-Ch-Chica."

"Foxy? You don't sound good."

"I bet. Last n-n-night, it felt like some-some-someone was tampering with m-m-me."

Golden Freddy came into the Cove around that time. "It's just like the rumor said, someone wants to use a suit."

Foxy kept stuttering and was starting to spazz out a little.

"Foxy, you can't perform like this," Golden Freddy said.

"Yes I can. I'll b-b-be fine, don't worry. I can try to control-ol-ol it."

"Hey guys," Freddy said poking his head in, "The birthday party's about to start."

"Coming Freddy! If you think you can perform, try taking it a little easy," Chica said as she went back to the stage.

"I'm still not sure if you should…"

"I'm fine Golden," Foxy snapped.

Golden Freddy didn't say anything. Foxy thought he heard him whisper 'ok' and he went back to the stage.

"That's the last time Golden and I talked to each other," Foxy said.

Then it hit him. "No. This is…that day. The day that I…"

The spirit flew Foxy over to the party area. A big group of kids were at the tables listening to Freddy and the band play. One girl was sitting at the front of the table and was wearing a dress and rainbow crown. She was eating cake as the band started wrapping up their song. Freddy came over to the table.

"Hey little girl, there someone else who wants to wish you a happy 5th birthday."

"The Fox!" The girl cheered. She went over to Pirates Cove while the other kids watched. The curtains opened and Foxy came out, still stuttering.

"Welcome to the Pi-Pi-Pirates Cove missy. Is today yer bir-bir-birthday?"

"Yea, I'm five years old," she resonded.

While watching the events go on, Foxy knew what was coming next, and he was starting to get worried.

"I got to go and stop this!" Foxy said.

"_You can't, these events have already happened."_

Foxy looked down at himself. He was starting to spazz even more than before. Then, his endoskeleton eyes started glowing.

"I'm out of control," Foxy said looking down at himself.

"This is the best birthday ever!" The girl said.

Foxy stepped forward. The spazzing still happening. Foxy, watching above, knew this was the moment. He was freaking out.

"No! Don't do it!" Foxy yelled, but there was nothing he could do.

The girl turned to Foxy, who was standing next to her now.

"Would you like some cake Mr. Fox?" she said holding out a piece.

Foxy's jaw was open. He could no longer control himself like he thought he could. What came next was someone no one would ever forget.

"NO!" Foxy yelled from above as his past self bit the girl on her head.

The girl fell to the floor. A puddle of blood surrounded her. The kids screamed at the sight and the parents couldn't believe what just happened. The animatronics didn't know what to say, as this had never happened before. An employee called 9-1-1 and soon ambulances were in front of the pizzeria. Foxy then snapped out of it, and realized what he did. His jaw and upper body had blood stains on them. He quickly ran back into his cove.

Above, Foxy felt sick at that memory. He watched as two people took the girl away as everybody else left the pizzeria. Police were talking to the employees and the other animatronics were trying to deal with what just happened.

After a while, everything was quiet. Foxy didn't come out for the rest of the day. Golden Freddy came by the Cove again.

"Foxy? Are you in there?" No answer. "Foxy, please come out. Everyone wants you to come out. We want to make sure you're ok." Still no answer.

"That was the last time I heard Golden's voice," Foxy said.

The spirit lifted up her cupcake and in a flash of light, the two were at Pirates Cove. Foxy looked out and saw the animatronics on stage sleeping. They were back in the present.

"I never want to live that day again, and ye made me," Foxy told the spirit.

"_But that's not the final straw of what made you who you are,"_

She held up her cupcake towards Foxy. Suddenly Foxy heard noises in his head

_I'll be out in a minute Chica, I need my guitar from backstage._

_Hey Bonnie, you need your guitar? Now let's see, ah here it is. Wait, what's that? Is that… oh my God. Chica, come here quick!_

_What's going on guys?_

_Look!_

_Is that, Golden Freddy?_

_What happened? He looks… dead._

_Oh my God, he's in disrepair!_

_What? How did this happen?_

_Guys look at this. Five children gone missing._

_Why did this happen? It's Christmas Eve!_

_Who's going to tell Foxy?_

Foxy cringed every time he heard a voice. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a prop sword from the corner and charged towards the spirit.

"Get out of me Cove!" He yelled.

As soon as he swung the sword, the spirit vanished, leaving him along in his Cove. Foxy sat down and tried to get his composure back. Little did he know, this was just the beginning.

**To be continued…**


	5. The Present

A Five Nights at Freddy's Christmas Carol

Chapter 5: The Present

Foxy sat down in his Cove, still recovering from reliving the bite of '87.

"Yarr, what's with that spirit? Taking me back to the past, and making me relive my nightmares," he said to himself.

He wasn't sure if he was imagining anything, but Foxy then heard a faint, deep laugh. The noise came closer. Foxy went back to his treasure chest and the laughter was getting even louder. Suddenly, there was another flash of light, but this time there was a jingle to go along with it. When the light faded, another spirit appeared. This one was a brown bear holding a microphone. He was wearing a green robe and a holly wreath was on his head.

"Not another one. Who are ye?"

"_I am the ghost of Christmas present."_

"Yarr, take yer presents and get out of me Cove."

"_No Foxy, not a Christmas present, the ghost of Christmas present."_

"What do ye mean?" Foxy asked.

The spirit waved his microphone. The scenery warped around them, making Foxy feel dizzy. When the warping ended, they were out in the party area. Down below, there was a group of children at a table. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were playing a Christmas melody of Jingle Bells, Rockin around the Christmas tree, and Let it snow. It looked different without Golden Freddy singing along also. The kids were cheering from their tables while eating pizza.

When the song ended, a little boy came up to the stage, holding a picture.

"Excuse me, can the fox come out? I want to show him my pictures I drew."

"I'm sorry, but Pirate Cove is out of order. Foxy can't come out to play anymore," Freddy responded.

Foxy looked over and noticed the curtains closed at Pirate Cove. There was a little sign that said 'out of order.'

"But I feel fine now. Why am I still out of order? No one has told me the reason."

"_Listen to Freddy."_

Foxy looked back over to the boy, who was now showing his picture to Freddy.

"Why can't the fox come out anymore?" the boy asked.

"He's too dangerous to be around right now. Something happened with him, and now he can't come out."

"Aww. Do you think you can come over to my table? I want to show you my drawings."

Freddy sighed. "I'm sorry, but we can't leave the stage."

"Really?"

Freddy nodded. The boy went back to his table sad. Other kids seemed sad that Pirate Cove was now out of order. Foxy always assumed nobody wanted to go to the show at Pirates Cove, but kids did want to see the show.

"I never knew," Foxy said.

Suddenly, Freddy stopped the music. "Attention everybody! I'm afraid I have some bad news. There is a chance we might have to close down the pizzeria. We don't have a lot of money to keep this place open for much longer."

The kids and even parents were upset at the announcement. "Don't worry, we'll make sure this place is rockin' until it closes," Bonnie said. The kids started smiling again, but not as much as they were before.

"That's right, we do have a chance of closing, but I didn't know the kiddies were that affected by it all," Foxy said.

"_We have another place to visit Foxy."_

The spirit waved his microphone again, and the scene warped again. This time, they were on another side of town. A street with small, rundown apartments and people walking on the street.

"Why did ye bring me here?" Foxy asked.

The spirit pointed down to the street. Foxy then saw something. He saw Mike walking down the street wrapping himself with his coat. Next to him was Balloon Boy, wrapped in a blanket. The two stopped in front of one of the apartments.

"Well, this is it," Mike said.

"You live here?" Balloon Boy asked.

"Yep. I mean it's not much, but you know it's…not much."

As they went in, so did Foxy and the spirit. When they got to Mikes room, Balloon Boy looked around and noticed a picture.

"Who are they?" He asked.

Mike smiled. "That's my mother in the back, and those two are my younger brother and sister. They come to visit me from time to time."

"Where's your daddy?"

"He's…far away. I don't get to see him a lot, but I still think about him, he still family."

Foxy wasn't sure how he felt about this. Then he saw Balloon Boy start to get dizzy, like he was getting sick, if animatronic could get sick.

"Mike, will I be able to get fixed?"

"I'll make sure I get enough money to get those spare parts for you."

Balloon Boy smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Foxy didn't know Balloon Boy's condition was this bad. He was actually starting to feel bad for him.

"Will he survive spirit?" he asked.

"_Unless something changes soon."_

The spirit and Foxy returned back to Pirate Cove. But then Foxy noticed something about the spirit that seemed out of place. The spirit noticed Foxy saw this, and opened up his robe more. Out of the robe came two small endoskeletons. They looked at Foxy weird.

"_These are Ignorance and Want. If I were you, I would fear the former the most."_

Foxy then watched as the spirit faded away. The endoskeletons walked up to Foxy, and then they faded away. Foxy was once again alone in his Cove.

**To be continued…**


	6. The Future

A Five Night's at Freddy's Christmas Carol

Chapter 6: The Future

Foxy felt like the Cove was darker than usual. He could feel something about to happen, something that would top everything else he went through.

As if someone knew how Foxy was feeling, the Cove became pitch black. Flashes of light and booming noises were all around him. Foxy couldn't see anything, yet he could feel someone in the room with him. The flashes of light gathered to one spot. Foxy could barely make the figure out. It was the last of the three spirits, wearing a black hooded cloak. Two endoskeleton eyes glowed from the hood. The only color that could be seen were a red bowtie and long, lavender ears.

"Of all the spirits I've seen, ye be the one I fear the most," Foxy said. "What spirit are ye?"

He didn't give a response, but Foxy thought he heard very silently, _Christmas future._

Before Foxy could respond, the flashing lights stopped, making the Cove pitch black again. Suddenly, another scenery faded in. Foxy and the spirit were in the party room. The band was playing onstage with kids cheering below.

"I thought we were supposed to close down, but everything seems fine," Foxy said. But as he looked around, he saw something that changed everything. There was an extra table for the kids, but the location made Foxy surprised.

"Where's me Pirate Cove?!" Foxy asked.

The spirit did not respond. Instead he pointed at the kids, who were sitting at the extra table. They didn't seem to miss Pirate Cove at all.

"After I became out of order, the kiddies missed me. What happened?"

The spirit pointed to an item in the corner. Foxy floated over and instantly recognized what it was. It was his treasure chest, completely empty.

"They found me gold? I hid it in the corner of me Cove." Foxy looked back at the extra table. "And since me Cove is gone, they found it," he realized. Foxy knew they must have used the money to make the restaurant better for the kids, as he noticed more decorations, a new stage, and even a new guitar for Bonnie. Then he remembered this was how Golden Freddy wanted the restaurant to be before he died, fun and full of happy kids. The others granted his wish by preventing the restaurants closing and instead made it better.

Foxy turned back to the spirit, and he could tell by his eyes something wasn't right.

"Not everybody got me gold, did they?" Foxy asked.

The spirit changed the setting to the apartment buildings Mike lived in. Foxy watched Mike meet up with his family for dinner.

"Mike, you seem a little upset. Is something wrong?" his mother asked.

"Yea, it's Christmas," his younger sister said.

"Are you not happy it's Christmas," his younger brother asked.

"I'm fine guys, just a little disappointed in myself," Mike responded.

"Why honey?" his mother asked.

"I really wanted to help a little friend of mine, but I couldn't find any money to get parts he needed, and when I did find a lot of money, it was too late."

Foxy got a bad feeling in his endoskeleton. "Does he mean who I think he means?"

The spirit flew Foxy over to the alley behind the apartments. Lightning appeared again, and every time there was a flash, Foxy could see Balloon Boy, slumped on the ground in complete disrepair.

"No, why? Why did he die so quickly? It was really that bad?"

Foxy flew back to Mike, who had started eating with his family. He could see Mike's family try to cheer him up, but Mike was still feeling sad about Balloon Boy.

"At least were all together, as a family," his mother said. Mike smiled, glad he had people who cared about him.

"The animatronic say Merry Christmas to you guys" Mike said.

"Can we go visit them tomorrow? I want to see Chica again," his sister asked

"And Bonnie too," his brother added.

"Of course we can," Mike answered.

Foxy felt bad, seeing Mike with his family, and Balloon Boy not being a part of the celebration. Then, the scenery changed again. The spirit and Foxy were back at the pizzeria, but this time, they were backstage. The band just played a Christmas song, as Foxy could hear the kids clapping and Freddy saying Merry Christmas.

Chica came backstage and put her cupcake on the counter. Foxy noticed next to her a sheet of fabric covering up something. Chica reached over to get another mask, but she slipped on the fabric, revealing what was under.

Foxy couldn't believe it and looked away. He covered his eyes when he turned back. He peeked at what was below. It was his future self, but in a bad state. He was in complete disrepair. Bonnie came backstage to tell Chica it was time for another song. Chica started walking back. She grabbed the fabric on the floor, and tossed it behind her. It landed in a clump on Foxy.

"Hey Chica, watch me. Yarr, I'm Foxy, and I don't care about anybody. Might as well leave me with me gold!" Bonnie said in a pirate accent. Chica giggled.

"Nice imitation, and an accurate one too. I can't believe Foxy was keeping gold to himself all this time."

"Some friend he turned out to be, only caring about himself and his gold. But now that he's gone, he can't hold his gold anymore, and the pizzeria can stay open," Bonnie said.

"Ok, it's show time, let's go!" Chica announced.

Foxy looked down at himself and felt like crying, if animatronics could cry.

"They don't even care, and they're making fun of me."

Foxy never felt this feeling before. Then, the pieces of the night were making sense to him. He had friends who cared about him, yet he never showed anything but anger to them. Golden Freddy, if he was alive, would have wanted him to share the gold with everybody instead of them finding out themselves. What kind of friend was Foxy to go back and keep everything for himself?

He had to do something to make sure this future didn't happen. He wanted the pizzeria to be this way in the present, like how Golden Freddy wanted it to be, but he wanted to be there to experience it. He also wanted to make sure Balloon Boy survived, and even give Mike a better home for his family. Foxy turned to the spirit.

"Spirit, please tell me. Is this future a guarantee, or is there a way to change it to something better?"

The spirits endoskeleton eyes looked at Foxy, which made him unsure.

"I promise I'll change and be more generous. Just please give me another chance," Foxy begged.

After a moment of silence, the spirit's ears perked up. Suddenly, there was a huge lightning bolt and loud rumble of thunder. When the bolt flashed, it sent Foxy back a couple feet, and couldn't make him see. When he got his focus back, he was back in Pirate Cove, in the present.

**To be continued…**

**I was actually debating on whether to make Freddy or Bonnie the ghost of Christmas future. I had good arguments for both, but in the end, Bonnie was the winner. Scott said he was the scariest, and he can be a pain as he's always coming back to the door and your office. I wanted to put Freddy's jingle into the story, but the happy tone of it wouldn't match the ghosts grim appearance, so that what got me to make Freddy the present. Five Nights at Freddy's is just awesome and… Yikes, I better stop rambling. Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	7. A New Beginning

A Five Nights at Freddy's Christmas Carol

Chapter 7: A New Beginning

Foxy got up and looked around. He peeked out from his curtain. Bonnie was starting to wake up.

"I'm back. I'm back! Yo ho ho I'm back!" Foxy danced around the Cove in joy. His night filled with visions and spirits was over. Foxy then went over to the treasure chest. He opened it up and looked at his gold.

"That's right, it's Christmas."

Then, Foxy heard voices near the curtains. Outside, the others were gathered around the curtain, uncertain of how they should approach Foxy on this day.

"Should we at least try?" Freddy asked.

"I'm not sure," Bonnie said.

"Maybe we could try later," Chica suggested.

Suddenly, the curtains drew all the way open. The confused animatronics looked inside. "Foxy?" Freddy asked. Suddenly, Foxy hopped out in front of them and gave a group hug

"Merry Christmas me harrties!" he yelled.

The others were surprised. Foxy? Actually happy about Christmas?

"Merry Christmas Foxy," Chica finally said.

"Wow, I never knew you had the spirit of the holidays in you," Bonnie said.

"That was the old me. Say hello to a new era!"

"Well, were glad you're happy today," Freddy said.

"And I want to make sure all of you are happy today, which reminds me."

Foxy went into his Cove. After a few seconds, Foxy came back out.

"Guys, I've been keeping something from you all for a while."

Foxy brought out the treasure chest and opened it up. The others were surprised to see all the gold inside.

"Where did you get all this gold?" Chica asked.

"Wait, I remember. This was real gold for your Cove. I guess we all forgot about it due to, that day," Freddy said.

"Yea, and I've been keeping it all to meself, which I shouldn't have done. Golden always wanted the pizzeria to be amazing to stop the rumors from before, and ye guys wanted the place to stay open, so now I'm here to make that happen."

"With all this gold, we can add more to the pizzeria, and improve the stage and Pirate Cove," Bonnie said.

"I'm glad this time, I'll be able to see it," Foxy said. The others looked at him. "Oh, you know what I mean, not in me Cove all day."

"Hey guys, Mike said he wanted to stop by before we opened," Chica reminded.

"He is? Well that wonderful!" Foxy said.

"What's wonderful?" Mike asked, coming in with Balloon Boy.

"Mike!" Foxy ran over and gave him a bro hug. "Merry Christmas!" He turned to Balloon Boy. "Merry Christmas to ye too."

"Same to you," Balloon Boy said smiling.

Mike went over to the others. "I thought you guy said he's a scrooge on Christmas."

"It looks like a miracle happened," Freddy said.

Foxy then ran over to a table and got a party bag. He went over to his treasure chest and scooped up as much gold as the bag could hold.

"I've got a little something for ye both," Foxy said handing Mike the bag. When he opened it, he was speechless.

"Is this, real gold?"

"Of course! What pirate would I be without any gold?"

"But why are you giving all of this to me?"

"Why else?" He lowered down to Balloon Boy. "So this little land lubber can have many more Christmases in his life."

Balloon Boy's eyes lit up. Mike was relieved he could fix Balloon Boy, and so was Foxy.

"Thank you Foxy. I'll make sure he's fixed by the end of the day."

Suddenly, a bell chimed, signaling the opening of the restaurant. Mike and Balloon Boy left and the others got ready for the day. Foxy peeked out of his curtain and watched the kids cheering to Freddy and the gang. He was still a little sad that Pirate Cove was out of order, but he still enjoyed seeing the kids having fun, just like Golden Freddy.

"Hey kids, I have good news! We can stay open for a very long time!" Freddy announced. "We have been given a large donation from a friend of ours to keep this place running!" The kids cheered and Foxy felt happy for the first time in a while.

After the pizzeria closed for the day, Foxy spent the evening getting ready for a holiday pizza dinner with the others. Mike then came in, with a sad look on his face.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Chica asked.

Foxy was worried. "Did Balloon Boy…?" Mike's frown turned into a smile as Balloon Boy jumped out behind him.

"I'm fixed! I'm fixed!" he said, running around the party room. The animatronics cheered and Foxy smiled in joy, glad Balloon Boy was ok.

"Thank you Foxy. Here you go, there was extra gold," Mike said, handing him the bag.

"Keep it me harrtie. You can get a new house closer to the pizzeria rather than on the other side of town," Foxy said.

"Well, thanks. I will."

As Chica brought out the pizza, everybody sat down. Bonnie noticed Mike looked confused.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I never told Foxy where I live. How did he know I'm on the other side of town?"

The two didn't think much of it once dinner was ready. Before eating, Foxy stood up.

"I'm happy that we can keep this place open for a very long time. I'm also grateful Balloon Boy will be able to live for many years, and to have all my friends together as, a family."

Everybody smiled. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Foxy cheered.

"God bless us, everyone!" Balloon Boy added.

Everyone made a toast and started having the pizza. As he was eating, Foxy thought he saw the ghost of Golden Freddy, smiling. But he couldn't tell for sure.

As Foxy was in his Cove, he looked inside his treasure chest. It wasn't full anymore. It wasn't even half full, but he didn't mind. Foxy now knew Christmas wasn't about money and getting more. It was about family and giving to make others feel good. He looked out and saw the others spending time with each other. Chica then called Foxy over, which he saw and went to meet up with them. He was with the ones he cared about, and would always be.

**The end. Merry Christmas to all my fellow readers and writers. This is PD, flying off.**


End file.
